Blue Snake
by Ipiu
Summary: A la suite d'un pari avec Itachi, Kisame doit séduire Orochimaru. Couples : Orochisame et ItaDei, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Introduction

Titre: Blue Snake

Couples: Orochisame (Orochimaru x Kisame) et ItaDei (Itachi x Deidara)

Auteur: Ipiu-Senju (dite 'Ipiu')

Manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: Cette fic est née d'un gros délire avec une amie ( Ako-Cissnei ) qui m'a promis un montage avec nos deux protagonistes. J'espère que vous aimerez ce couple...insolite !

* * *

Introduction

Orochimaru POV :

Je me réveil dans une des cellules peu avenantes de notre organisation ( Pain a toujours manqué de gout pour ces choses-là ). L'atmosphère est encore électrique après nos ébats de la nuit dernière. Je pose mon regard sur l'être le plus magnifique que la terre, euh pardon, que la mer est jamais porté. Il ne s'est pas aperçut que je l'observe sous toutes les coutures. On dirait que son corps bleu cobalt ondule lorsqu'il s'étire comme ça, en bandant tous ses muscles. Il se retourne et je peux contempler ses abdominaux sublimes ( malgré les branchies pas très sexy sur ses côtes il est sacrément bien membré... pour un poisson j'entends ). Oui décidément ce mec est une bombe et les cicatrices sur son torse ( souvenir de combats évidement gagnés: quitte à sortir avec un ninja autant qu'il soit imbattable ) le rendent encore plus désirable. J'en ferai bien mon prochain corps d'emprunt mais ce serait gâcher du si bon matériel...je préfère l'avoir dans mon lit ! A cette pensée je souris comme...comme le pervers que je suis !

"-T'es mignon quand tu dors, le serpent... et aussi quand tu souris comme ça." me dit il avec son regard de braises ( ou de merlan frit vu qu'un poisson braisé...bref passons -' )

Pour toute réponse je me lève, sans éprouver de gène face à ma nudité, et me colle à son corps. J'aime le chauffer comme ça, à chaque fois il démarre au quart de tour...et j'adore ses baisers brulants ( et mouillés il faut bien le dire ).  
Mon Kisame est une vraie perle *sourire béat* Aujourd'hui il me serait impossible de me passer de lui, et pourtant ça n'en a pas toujours été ainsi...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Kisame POV:

Ce que je déteste le plus chez Itachi c'est qu'il est chiant. Et il le sait. Alors pour une fois il a essayé d'être 'amusant' et il m'a lancé un pari. Et quel pari ! Du grand spectacle ! Moi, "Kisame le magnifique" ( Ipiu: ouais, ou pas -'), obligé de _séduire_ ce crétin de serpent d'Orochimaru ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que la seule chose que j'ai trouvé a lui répondre c'est "D'accord si tu sors avec Deidara". Évidement le lendemain même Itachi roucoulait avec (je cite) 'son blondinet'. Je n'ai alors eu d'autres choix que d'entamer l'opération séduction.  
Opération qui commença plutôt bien je dois l'avouer. Ma cible s'est montrée très coopérative et en quelques jours nous étions devenus presque inséparables, les _meilleurs amis du monde_.  
Sauf qu'évidemment le but du pari c'est d'être _officiellement en couple_ (merci Itachi). Et forcément au bout de tout ce temps passé avec lui à penser qu'on doit finir ensemble...vous saisissez le problème ? Si ce n'est pas clair je m'explique : j'ai fini par tomber amoureux d'Orochimaru.  
J'ai bien essayé de me persuader que ça allait passé, que c'était juste une impression, etc, mais il faut voir la réalité en face, ce pari n'est plus mon plus gros problème.  
Et voila ou tout ça m'a mené : ça fait trois jours que j'évite mon nouvel ami du mieux que je peux en me demandant comment je pourrai :  
1. lui avouer  
ou  
2. l'oublier  
Dans un cas comme dans l'autre je suis rendu...nulle part. Et par dessus le marché Orochimaru (pas si con qu'on le dit même si il porte des fringues ridicules) a commencé à se douter de quelque chose.  
Alors que je suis plongé dans ces réflexions, allongé en travers de mon lit dans ma cellule de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru déboule dans ma chambre. Je me relève lentement.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas crétin de poisson !  
Il a l'air d'être d'une humeur...charmante.  
-Plait-il ?  
-Ne fais pas l'ignorant. Tu me fuis depuis trois jours. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?  
Ah si tu savais...tu m'as fais tourner la tête.  
-Rien. C'est pas de ta faute.  
Enfin si un peu...ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi sexy. Le fautif c'est Itachi.  
-Mais encore ?  
Ce serait le moment idéal pour tout avouer. Le pari et ses conséquences. Mais je peux tout de même pas lui balancer 'je suis fou amoureux' comme ça...ça la fout mal. Bon remarque ça fera un peu d'action (c'est vrai qu'on se fait tous chier en ce moment il n'y a plus aucune mission sympa...je m'ennuie moi). C'est décidé je vais lui dire ! Et puis si ca tourne mal j'aurais droit à un joli combat ou il s'efforcera certainement de me tuer d'une façon cruelle. On retrouvera peut être ma tête plantée au bout d'une pique juste devant l'entrée du repaire avec une inscription 'Ci git Kisame, profanateur du (pas) très chaste corps d'Orochimaru'. Je souris à cette pensée.  
-Souris pas comme un demeuré...baka.  
Je soupir et me lève en le regardant droit dans les yeux. N'ayant pas vraiment d'inspiration pour un long discours théâtrale qui le laisserait le cul par terre je me décide pour le rentre dedans. Je m'approche de lui...tout près je le plaque contre le mur et je lui souffle  
-Mon problème, vois tu, c'est que je suis fou amoureux de toi.  
Et pour en profiter un maximum je l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Si jamais il s'énerve là je suis sur de passer à la casserole...en plus il n'aime pas le poisson.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? reviews ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Orochimaru POV:

Le contact chaud des lèvres de Kisame, sa proximité et son odeur enivrante me clouent sur place. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime ça. J'en veux plus...  
Mais il s'écarte, trop vite à mon gout, avant même que j'ai pu répondre à son baiser ou le repousser. Enfin je réalise, trop tard, qu'il est sorti de la chambre sans que je puisse dire un mot. Peu à peu l'information monte au cerveau et j'analyse la situation. Je reste scotché.  
Kisame serait..._amoureux de moi ?_  
Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me trouver. Certes je suis parfaitement beau, intelligent, sexy et désirable mais jamais je n'aurais penser que...que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour lui plaire ! Quoi qu'il en soit la véritable question est :  
_qu'est ce que moi je ressens pour lui ?_  
Pour être honnête son baiser m'a chaviré et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était très...attirant. Mais ai-je déjà souhaité plus qu'une simple amitié ? Ou au maximum un sex-friend ? Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui éprouve des sentiments durables pour une personne unique. J'aime les belles choses rien de plus.

Tout à coup j'entends un bruit dans le couloir. Je réalise que j'ai glissé au pied du mur, dans la position type d'une jeune adolescente perdue. Combien de temps ai-je passé ainsi ?  
Je décide de me remuer et retourne dans ma propre chambre. Sur le chemin je croise un Deidara taciturne qui m'apprend qu'Itachi vient de partir en mission pour plusieurs jours. Le pauvre il va devoir faire comme tous les célibataires et demander à sa main droite de le soulager pendant l'absence de son compagnon de jeu. Remarquez avec les langues qu'il possède il ne doit pas se sentir si seul que cela. Je me demande s'il s'en sert avec Itachi. Ça expliquerait les cris.  
Une minute ! Si Itachi part en mission ça veut dire que Kisame part aussi ! Le salaud il s'enfuit encore une fois ! C'est pas des manières après une déclaration pareille !  
Et c'est en fulminant que je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour le reste de cette étrange, étrange journée.  
Et le pire c'est que j'aimerais me confier à un ami...à Kisame.

Kisame POV:

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai échappé à la mort par décapitation et Orochimaru ne fera pas de sushis avec les restes fumants de mon corps déchiqueté. Et en plus je pars sur le champ en mission donc je ne mourrai pas avant quelques jours. Pas étonnant que les requins soient en voie d'extinction.  
En revanche je ne pourrai plus jamais lui parler comme avant ou le regarder dans les yeux. Peut être qu'en rentrant il ne me tuera pas mais il est certain que notre relation en souffrira. Cela me rend triste. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il m'élimine sur le coup. Et j'ai déjà désespérément envie de le voir...  
Merde Orochimaru ! Si seulement tu pouvais éprouver la même chose que moi !

J'ai envie de hurler mais la présence d'Itachi à mes cotés m'en empêche. Cela dit il est tellement dans les nuages que je pourrais bien faire la danse du ventre à moitié nu en chantant la macarena qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas. A tous les coups il pense à _son blondinet_ et toutes les cochonneries qu'ils ont du se faire pendant les quelques jours de repos qu'on vient de passer. Itachi sale chanceux pervers et manipulateur ! Décidément il est vraiment chiant...

Quelques jours plus tard :

Orochimaru POV:

Ça fait plus d'une semaine que Kisame est parti. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.  
Une fois ma mauvaise humeur (suite à la _défection_ de kisame) passée, ce qui me pris quand même deux jours, j'ai décidé de lui pardonner. Quand je pense à lui je sens comme...un vide dans ma poitrine et une boule dans l'estomac. C'est un sentiment à la fois insupportable, délicieux...et totalement nouveau pour moi.  
Je suis même totalement perdu. Je ne mange plus rien, je me réveille en pleine nuit en pensant à lui, j'espère toujours qu'il va débarquer dans ma chambre comme il le faisait avant...sauf que maintenant la situation serait différente, on serait beaucoup plus...intimes.  
Moi qui suis plutôt inébranlable je rougis rien qu'à l'idée de le toucher, de sentir son odeur. Et quand j'imagine que nos lèvres se frôlent je me retrouve directement avec une érection. J'en suis donc arrivé à la conclusion que nos sentiments sont réciproques. Et que j'ai follement, inconsidérément et inconditionnellement envie de le voir.

Malheureusement le sort ne semble pas en avoir décidé ainsi. Chaque heure passée sans lui est une torture et pourtant il ne donne pas signe de vie. Et je ne suis pas le seul a me morfondre. Deidara est littéralement au supplice. Il se traine mollement à travers les couloirs comme une âme en peine. On croirait presque voir un gros nuage noir au dessus de sa tête et la nuit je l'entends gémir le nom d'Itachi lorsqu'il rêve, à moins qu'il ne se masturbe d'ailleurs...

Kisame je t'en supplie dépêche toi de revenir ! J'ai _besoin_ de toi...

A peine ai je formulé cette pensée que j'entends des pas près de l'entrée. Deidara s'y précipite avant même que j'esquisse un mouvement pour me lever. Je n'ose pas espérer que le fruit de mes convoitises est enfin là quand le hurlement horrifié de Deidara me fait bondir. Alors je les vois...

Kisame, inconscient, dont le sang ruisselle par de nombreuses plaies à l'aspect peu avenant, soutenu par un Itachi au bord de l'évanouissement et à moité aveugle.  
Mon cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge lorsque je les vois s'effondrer tout les deux.  
Kisame !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kisame POV :

Je me réveille dans une des cellules de l'Akatsuki...qui n'est pas la mienne. J'ai la bouche sèche et l'esprit embrouillé, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu la migraine que j'ai. Que s'est il donc passé ? Mon dernier souvenir est celui de l'embuscade. Une bande de sept ninjas surentrainés a débarqué d'on ne sait où et, forts de leur supériorité numérique, nous ont plus ou moins (surtout plus que moins) passé à tabac. J'arrive à peine à bouger et quand j'essaie en vain de me lever une douleur atroce me vrille les côtes. Je pousse un gémissement rauque.  
-Ne bouge pas, tu as trois côtes cassées et plusieurs autres sont fêlées. En plus tu risquerais de rouvrir ta blessure dans le dos.  
Je met un moment à reconnaitre la voix tant la douleur lancinante est insupportable. J'ouvre de grands yeux quand je réalise que c'est l'objet de mon désir qui prend soin de moi. J'articule de mon mieux :  
-Orochimaru... tu...tu m'as...tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Je pense un peu tard que si il décide de me tuer maintenant pour outrage à sa personne je serais totalement sans défense. Pourtant quand il se penche au dessus de moi je ne lis dans ses yeux aucun reproche ni aucun dégout, seulement de...la tendresse ?  
-Toi aussi baka...tu m'as fait une de ces peurs...j'ai cru que tu allais y passer !  
Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Je pourrais rester des heures à le contempler tant il est beau mais la situation me semble trop bizarre pour que je me laisse aller. Je tente ma chance :  
-Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner.  
Qu'est ce qui me prend de dire un truc pareil moi ? Depuis quand je suis devenu tout guimauve ? Enfin si il répond à ça alors ça voudra dire que...que lui aussi il m'aime. Serait-ce possible ?  
Le silence se prolonge et soudain il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse d'une façon si douce que j'en ai le vertige. Ses lèvres ont une saveur délicieuse et lorsque je goûte sa langue je crois défaillir. Il s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle (moi j'en ai pas besoin, nous les poissons l'apnée on connait). Je murmure son nom et il me souri.  
-Kisame...je crois que...que moi aussi je suis fou amoureux de toi...

C'est ainsi que débute notre relation. A base de simple baisers dans les premiers temps (suite a mes blessures) puis un jour vient notre première fois.

/!\ Attention début du lemon ici /!\

Il est allongé torse nu et en boxer noir en travers de son lit au moment ou je déboule das sa chambre. En me voyant il prend une pose provocatrice, véritable appel au viol et à la luxure, et me lorgne avec un sourire vicieux. Mon cœur rate un battement mais je me reprends vite et m'avance vers lui, abandonnant mes vêtements au passage. Je fond ensuite sur sa bouche offerte, enfouissant mes mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il passe lui aussi a l'action, laissant ses mains s'aventurer partout à la découverte de mon corps. Je lui ôte son sous-vêtement et en profite pour le chauffer un peu plus. Lorsque nos deux virilités entrent en contact il gémit d'une façon si attirante que je ne peux m'empêcher de recommencer pour entendre encore sa voix sublime. Je quitte ses lèvres pour m'immiscer dans son cou, laissant des trace attestant que son corps est ma propriété. Puis je descends encore, m'attardant sur ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il ne cesse plus de gémir et ses mains sont partout, dans mes cheveux, mon cou, mon dos. Je descends toujours plus bas pour arriver enfin au fruit défendu. Je lèche ses cuisses en m'arrangeant pour frôler son sexe sans jamais vraiment le toucher.  
-Ki...ha...same...vas y...  
Il est trop craquant, sans défense à me supplier comme ça ! Je le fait encore attendre un peu puis j'obéis à son ordre et lui donne le plaisir qu'il réclame, m'arrêtant avant qu'il se libère, ce qui provoque un gémissement indigné de sa part. Je lui présent mes doigts, qu'il lèche immédiatement. Je commence alors à le préparer. Il s'agrippe à mon cou et je reprends sa bouche. Puis je retire mes doigts, ce qui occasionne un autre murmure de protestation, avant d'enter en lui. Il se crispe autour de moi et j'attends son signal pour entamer les va-et -vient qui nous conduisent peu à peu vers l'extase ou nous nous libérons ensemble. Nous restons enlacés quelques minutes puis je me retire et il vient se blottir contre moi.  
-Kisame... je t'aime  
Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de répondre un 'moi aussi'.  
Finalement Itachi n'est pas si chiant que ça...

FIN

Ipiu : Alors verdict ? reviews ?


End file.
